


Just Want You

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s03e05 Frayed, M/M, Presumed Dead, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott comes home from the bus trip, and he just wants to sleep and pretend the past few days didn't happen. And maybe he can pretend no one is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/post/54446276835/scerek-prompt-bedsharing-thats-it-thats-the) for [scootiemccutey](http://scootiemccutey.tumblr.com/). <3
> 
> Prompt: "scerek prompt: bedsharing. that's it, that's the prompt. <3"

Scott drops his bag by stairs, and he doesn't even think about the fact his mom will be so pissed at him for leaving his bag of dirty clothes in front of the stairs, but his brain is blank. The motel had been too much, on top of already feeling lost and out of sorts. No matter how his friends tried to soothe him, Scott can't get over the fact Derek's dead.

He winces when takes the stairs, making his stitches pull painfully. Doing his best to ignore the pain, he strips off his shirt as he enters his room and tosses it aside. He kicks off his shoes and shimmies out of his jeans, not bothering to pick up any of his clothing from the ground or even putting them in the hamper like usual.

Reaching for his bed, he almost flops down to try maybe to sleep without the fight with the alphas haunting his dreams only to find his bed already occupied. “Scott?” a voice says groggily under the covers.

“Derek,” Scott says, his voice cracking as he collapses on his bed, wrapping his arms around Derek.

Derek winces as Scott clings to him. “Scott, I'm fine,” he tells him, awkwardly and loosely placing his arms around Scott, pushing down the urge to pet Scott's hair to calm him.

“You're dead,” Scott whimpers into Derek's neck. “I saw you fall.”

“Yet here I am,” Derek replies drily, feeling wetness gathering against his neck. “Scott? Are you... Are you crying?”

Scott takes a deep breath and shakes his head, but he doesn't show his face. “You died, and it was all my fault,” he murmurs.

“It wasn't your fault,” Derek tells him firmly. “We were too close to the edge, and if you hadn't attacked Ennis, he might not have fallen with me.”

“Don't believe you,” Scott answers quietly. “You're just another hallucination.”

Derek frowns. “Another...? Scott, what happened after the fight?”

“Doesn't matter,” he replies, clinging to Derek. “I...don't want you to go away.”

“I'm not going anywhere,” Derek says as he gives in and runs a hand through Scott's mused hair. “Anyway, if I left, your mother might hit me with a baseball bat and undo all her work.”

Scott pushes himself up, looking into Derek's eyes with watery eyes and tear streaked cheeks. “I don't want this to be hallucinating. Prove to me this is real.”

“How?” Derek asks hoarsely.

Scott shakes his head. “I don't know. Something I couldn't possibly know.”

Derek falls silent. “I don't just want you in my pack,” he says eventually.

“You always want me in your pack,” Scott responds, swallowing back more tears.

“You aren't listening,” Derek insists, placing a hand on Scott's cheek and thumbing away any stray tears. “I don't _just_ want you in my pack.”

Scott leans into Derek's touch instinctively and places a hand over his. “Then, what else?” he questions in a hushed whisper.

Derek closes his eyes for a moment and leans forward, hesitantly pressing his lips to Scott's for only a moment. “I just want you, Scott.”

Scott's breath catches in his throat as he stares at Derek, looking for something or anything that would mean this isn't real. “You're not dead?” he asks brokenly.

“Pretty alive here, thanks to your mom, Scott,” Derek answers with a grin before pulling him to lay back down. “You believe me now?”

“I think so,” Scott murmurs as he crawls under the comforter with Derek and lays his head on Derek's chest, over his heart. “Though, _feeling_ that you're alive helps.”

Derek lets his hand run through Scott's hair again and breathes out. “You going to tell me what happened to you that made you think that I was a hallucination?”

“Later,” Scott promises. “I just really need to sleep. I don't think I've slept since the fight with the alphas.”

“Scott, that was over two nights ago,” Derek says unhappily then sighs. “Sleep. I'll wake you when your mom comes home from her shift.”

Scott nods against Derek's chest. “Yeah, need to see her okay too,” he murmurs.

Derek doesn't push and ask why again, but he watches Scott until his breathing evens out. He closes his own eyes, keeps a firm hold around Scott before drifting off himself.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/post/54440563746/prompt-me) at my tumblr. I'll take any prompts, but it'll be more likely to happen if it's Scerek or some form of that (or Dallison!). I've been having strong _feels_ if you haven't noticed. XD


End file.
